


If brokenness is a work of art...

by Sombredancer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, Soul Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombredancer/pseuds/Sombredancer
Summary: Командирский шаттл Кайло Рена сбивают над базой Сопротивления. Сперва Лея Органа, а затем и Рей вынуждены встретиться с хозяином "Ипсилона", человеком, скрывающимся в шкуре монстра.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название фанфика - строчка из песни Sleeping At Last - Neptune, текст которой у меня упорно ассоциируется с Кайло Реном.

Thread by thread I come apart  
If brokenness is a work of art  
Surely this must be my masterpiece  
***  
And my inks run out  
I wanna love you but I don't know how  
 _Sleeping At Last – Neptune_

***

Когда Рей прибывает на новую базу Сопротивления, кругом происходит что-то странное. На Эч-То проблемы со связью, поэтому мастер Люк послал её лично передать генералу Органе чип с чрезвычайно важным голографическим посланием. Вокруг суета, и Рей вертит головой во все стороны, чтобы понять, что происходит. Она видит, как сопротивленцы вытаскивают на носилках людей в форме штурмовиков из «Ипсилона», горящего метрах в двухстах от ангара с кораблями Сопротивления. Рей останавливает одного из пробегающих мимо людей в форме пилота Сопротивления и спрашивает, что происходит.  
\- Мы сбили «Ипсилон» Кайло Рена в нашей системе. Срочная эвакуация рассекреченной базы.  
Из дымящегося «Ипсилона» на носилках выносят тела, покорёженные и истекающие кровью. Раздаётся чей-то крик:  
\- Срочно сообщите генералам, что в «Ипсилоне» найдено тело Кайло Рена!  
Рей хочет взглянуть на Кайло. Ей не верится, что тот, кто смог устоять после выстрела боукастера и, сильно раненый, спасся со взрывающейся планеты, мог умереть после падения шаттла, особенно учитывая то, что «Ипсилон» не выглядит сильно пострадавшим.  
Два солдата выходят из горящего корабля с носилками, на которых лежит тело, одетое в знакомую чёрную одежду. Шлем Кайло Рена, чёрный с серебристым, лежит на груди трупа. Рей подходит ближе, просит солдат на минуту остановиться и всматривается в его лицо. Оно сильно изуродовано свежими ранами, залито кровью настолько, что узнать в этом человеке кого-либо нереально – лишь только голубые глаза с немым укором смотрят в пустоту сквозь дымку смерти. Голубые!  
-Мне нужно срочно увидеть генерала Органу, у меня для неё важное послание! – говорит Рей, и сопротивленцы подсказывают ей, куда нужно идти.  
На подходе к командному корпусу базы её встречает один из охранных дроидов и просит следовать за ним. Они долго петляют по коридорам, где, как ни странно, им практически не встречается никого, кроме машин. Когда за очередной дверью Рей видит генерала Органу, с её губ быстро слетают слова:  
\- Генерал, Кайло Рен не погиб на «Ипсилоне», и… - Рей приходится остановить её монолог. В стерильно-белом боксе на столе лежит тот самый Кайло Рен, накрытый окровавленной простынёй. Трубки капельниц тянутся от сгибов его локтей, медицинские дроиды пытаются собрать воедино его раздробленную руку. Он без сознания, но его лицо выражает агонию, бушующую внутри. Генерал стоит за его головой и прижимает свои ладони к его вискам.  
\- Я знаю, - отвечает Лея и смотрит на Рей.  
\- Вы же не собираетесь оставить его здесь, на базе Сопротивления? Он очень опасен, я видела, на что он способен, и Финн рассказывал…  
\- У меня остался последний шанс спасти Бена. Если он не сработает, я покончу с этим лично. Без представлений на публику. Я не доставлю удовольствия зевакам, желающим увидеть его казнь. Всё же, он был моим сыном. Он и сейчас мой сын. Ты поможешь мне? – Лея поднимает глаза. Она всегда была очень сильной, она даже не плакала по Хану Соло, когда он погиб, но сейчас в её глазах сверкает непрошенная влага.  
\- Всем, чем смогу, - отвечает Рей, и по её спине пробегает холодок.

***

Работа длится больше суток. Лея сутки стоит над Кайло Реном, одно за другим просматривая его воспоминания. Воспоминания нельзя стереть, нельзя заменить, можно лишь запереть, положить за барьер, и сейчас генерал делает именно это – отбирает и прячет воспоминания из жизни её сына. Она тщательно просматривает всё, что он помнил, чувствует вместе с ним всё то, что он чувствовал, и выбирает, о чём ему стоит забыть, а о чём стоит помнить. Воспоминания об одиноком, и оттого несчастливом детстве она оставляет нетронутыми – в укор себе. С каждым новым барьером она чувствует, как разрушается не только столь ненавистный ей Кайло Рен – разрушается и Бен Соло, сын, которого она вырастила. Которого не уберегла. Вместо них обоих остаётся раненое, изувеченное, дырявое сознание кого-то другого – просто Бена. Она знает – это единственная возможность оставить Бена в живых. И последняя. Если барьеры не выдержат, ей придётся его убить. Но она очень надеется, что всё получится.  
Несмотря на ударную дозу препаратов, вводящих пленника в искусственную кому, Кайло Рен несколько раз пытается проснуться. Как раз здесь и пригождается помощь Рей – она помогает ему снова уснуть с помощью Силы. Она считает эту затею опасной, почти безумной. И надеется, что им двоим хватит сил справиться с Кайло, если план провалится.  
Лея методично ограничивает его память о Силе, о том, как пользоваться ею, обрубает нити, ведущие к Сноуку – когда Новая Республика объявит о смерти чудовища, Сноук должен в это поверить. Лея слишком ослаблена – и Рей доделывает это за неё.  
Когда Лея трогает одни из последних воспоминаний Кайло, из его сомкнутых глаз начинают течь слёзы. Она наклоняется и целует сына в пылающий из-за лихорадки лоб.

***

Рей идёт по ангару для космических кораблей на новой базе Сопротивления, направляясь к командному корпусу. Люк отправил её с очередным чипом, и девушка в глубине души рада этому - это хороший повод для встречи со старыми друзьями.  
Неподалёку от подбитого «Икс-винга» с раскуроченным крылом она застывает как вкопанная – возле истребителя стоит уж больно знакомая долговязая фигура. Кайло.  
\- Эй, Бенни-бой, ты всё ещё не починил мой корабль! – говорит ему полноватый гуманоид с голубой кожей.  
\- Извини, был занят, удовлетворял твою жену, - отвечает Бен крайне бесстрастным голосом, по которому совершенно нельзя понять, шутит он или нет. По рассказывал Рей, что Кайло Рен был мастером сарказма.  
\- Так когда посудина будет готова? – интересуется гуманоид, посмеиваясь.  
\- Поторапливай меня, Мадс, и получишь её через сто лет, - недовольно отвечает Бен и ныряет под брюхо истребителя.  
\- Ладно-ладно, Бенни-бой, - смеётся Мадс и уходит прочь.  
Бен высовывает голову из-под брюха «Икс-винга» и окликает застывшую в изумлении Рей:  
\- Эй, Рей, подай разводной ключ!  
Рей стоит в оцепенении от ужаса – он помнит её, помнит, как её зовут! Вот же ублюдок! Он провёл генерала Органу и готовится к нападению!  
\- Откуда ты знаешь моё имя? – одними губами шепчет Рей, пока судорожно ворочает мысли в голове, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше.  
\- Ты в порядке? – интересуется Бен озадаченно и, вместе с тем, насмешливо. – Тебя тут знают все. Тебя же представила генерал как новое поколение джедаев, надежду Cопротивления и всё такое. Ну же, Рей, подай ключ! О, Сила, это не ключ, это же электроотвёртка! Ты точно была мусорщицей?  
Пока Рей пытается упорядочить свои мысли, сжимая в руке электроотвёртку, Бен, выглядящий крайне недовольным, выбирается из-под истребителя и хватает с расстеленного неподалёку от корабля сукна нужный инструмент. Девушка в ужасе смотрит на него во все глаза. Да, это безусловно тот, кто называл себя Кайло Реном – то же ничем не примечательное, но оттого почему-то интересное лицо, те же внимательные и глубокие карие глаза, тот же шрам – оставленный ею – пересекающий усыпанную родинками правую щёку, словно джет гиперпривода в звёздном небе. Он измазан в саже, длинные волосы убраны со лба назад, чтобы не мешались. И он, кажется, действительно её не узнаёт.  
\- Кажется, мне надо отдохнуть, - бормочет Рей и быстрым шагом уходит прочь.  
Бен пожимает плечами и забирается с ключом обратно, под «Икс-винг».

***

Мастер Люк попросил её пока оказать помощь Сопротивлению, поэтому Рей не спешит возвращаться на Эч-То. Вместо этого она решает заняться «Соколом Тысячелетия». Чуи отправился на покой, лишившись напарника, и доверил корабль Рей, посчитав, что тот будет у неё в надёжных руках. Девушка блуждает по ангару в попытках найти хоть одного дроида-механика, чтобы продиагностировать поломку «Сокола», но, как назло, ни одного из дроидов в поле зрения не обнаруживается. Только проклятый Бен снова маячит перед глазами, курсируя между потрепанных, покрытых сажей истребителей.  
-Эй, Бен! – зовёт она его, наконец-то собравшись с мыслями.  
Бен оборачивается и ждёт, пока она его догонит.  
\- Ты не знаешь, где все ремонтные дроиды? Мне нужно продиагностировать неполадки на «Соколе Тысячелетия».  
\- Я и без дроидов могу тебе сказать, что у него наверняка что-то с подачей топлива. Вечная проблема этой консервной банки, - говорит ей мужчина.  
\- Я всё проверила, гиперпривод в полном порядке…  
\- Причём тут гиперпривод? Подача топлива – вот слабое место этого корабля. Я помню, как Хан всё время проводил за починкой топливной системы. Когда был дома, конечно. Ты же про его «Сокола» говоришь?  
Рей передёргивает от упоминания Хана из уст этого мерзкого типа и бесит то, что он спорит с ней о природе поломки. Девушка пытается с ним пререкаться, но Бен упорно советует проверить топливную систему и даже предлагает ей заключить пари. Рей, конечно, отказывается с ним спорить и уходит. Она злится, что ей так и не удалось найти ремонтных дроидов, да ещё и снова напоролась на это… чудовище? На человека, который выглядит как чудовище? На человека, который поселился в шкуре чудовища? Рей трудно уложить это в голове – это тот же человек, который копался в её мыслях на Старкиллере, тот же, кто убил отца, тот же, кто ранил Финна. И в то же время – совершенно другой. Сломанный паззл из Бена Соло и Кайло Рена.

***

Рей смотрит снизу вверх на Бена, который, стоя на каком-то ящике, копается в электропанели под потолком «Сокола».  
\- Проще выкинуть эту рухлядь и купить новый корабль, - бормочет он себе под нос.  
Рей недовольно парирует:  
\- Это хороший, быстрый корабль. И вообще, ты сам вызвался помочь.  
\- Ну не то чтобы вызвался… Ты попросила меня помочь, так как с подачей топлива я угадал. Ай... – Бен наступает на край ящика, пошатывается и падает на Рей, сбивая её с ног и увлекая за собой на пол. Он тут же вскакивает и помогает девушке подняться:  
\- Извини, я немного потерял координацию… Пойду-ка я за леви-стремянкой.  
Бен поспешно выходит прочь, а Рей остаётся смотреть ему вслед. Ей кажется, будто кожа в тех местах, к которым он прикоснулся, горит огнём. А ещё теперь она ощущает в нём Силу, от которой воздух вокруг неё дрожит мелкой рябью. Впервые с тех пор, как видела его на операционном столе в недрах базы Сопротивления.

***

\- Это уже наша десятая попытка починить злосчастную жестянку, - ворчит Бен, на этот раз стоя на леви-стремянке и копаясь в обгорелых концах проводов из панели под потолком.  
\- В этот раз должно получиться, - предполагает Рей, внимательно запоминая все его действия, чтобы, если что, закончить дело без его присутствия.  
Она ощущает краем сознания, что Бен злится: винт, держащий связку проводов за панелью, не откручивается.  
\- Чтоб тебя, - зло шепчет мужчина, и винт взрывается, разлетаясь острыми осколками. Один из них впивается в руку Бену, заставляя его шипеть от боли.  
Рей при этом чувствует – всего одно мгновение – колебание Силы. Она насторожена – нельзя заблокировать зов Силы в том, кто к ней чувствителен, а Кайло Рен был очень талантлив в этом плане, но неконтролируемая злость Бена гораздо опаснее контролируемой злости Кайло – Бен не хочет никому навредить, но опасен даже для себя.  
\- Передохни, обработай рану, я тут закончу, - успокаивающе мягко произносит Рей и сама забирается на леви-стремянку.

***

Рей лавирует между стоящих в ангаре «Икс-вингов», размышляя над тем, действительно ли ей нужен ремонтный совет Бена или же ею движет что-то другое.  
«Я просто хочу убедиться, что после того фокуса с Силой у него всё в порядке и он никого не убил и не убился сам», - говорит она себе.  
Сперва девушка чувствует Силу, а затем видит знакомый силуэт между кораблей. Бен сидит рядом со своими инструментами и жадно кусает хлеб из пайка, словно он сам – голодный мусорщик с Джакку. Рей удивлена – она ожидала увидеть у сына Леи Органы более благородные манеры.  
\- Почему ты не обедаешь в столовой? – спрашивает она сразу вместо приветствия.  
Бен смотрит на неё и жуёт. Прожевав, он отвечает:  
\- Работы слишком много, Сопротивление планирует вылазку. Нужно доделать это всё к вечеру – он обводит широким жестом ряд в пять «Икс-вингов», находящихся в весьма неприглядном состоянии. – Но спасибо за переживания.  
Бен улыбается. Рей думает о том, что впервые вообще видит, что этот человек умеет улыбаться. Довольно добрая улыбка. Даже очаровательная. Совершенно не такая, какая могла бы быть у чудовища.  
\- Я была механиком на Джакку, - говорит она. – Предлагаю свою помощь.

***

Рей пробирается между кораблей в ангаре, в попытках найти Бена. Его не видно на его привычном месте, но Сила сквозит безнадёжностью и яростью. Девушка позволяет им указать ей направление.  
Бен пытается спаять плату контроллера одной из лазерных пушек на истребителе и очень злится. В панели что-то щёлкает, и мужчина с размаху швыряет в сноп проводов лазерный паяльник, а затем хватает всю их связку вместе с платой и в одном диком рывке выдирает электронику из её гнезда. Из рассечённой ладони капает кровь. Бен шипит и пинает паяльник, так что он залетает под один из «Икс-вингов». Затем он сползает по фюзеляжу истребителя на пол и утыкается лицом в ладони.  
Рей осторожно подходит к нему. Девушка видит сквозь Силу, как могущественна его тьма – она увивает всё его тело коконом. Ощущая тьму так близко, Рей хочется бежать прочь. И при этом, ей хочется обнять Бена, чтобы усмирить её, позволить ему успокоиться. Она присаживается рядом и обхватывает его за плечи. Бен сперва шарахается от неё, но не вырывается, и она продолжает, молча, его удерживать. Темнота отступает. Рей умеет усмирять темноту.

***

\- На самом деле я помню тебя, - говорит внезапно Бен, пока они пытаются приладить к «Икс-вингу» новый лазер.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я помню, как мы встретились на Такодане. Помню Старкиллер. Тебя из моей прошлой жизни. Не события как таковые – они как в тумане. Только мои мысли и чувства насчёт тебя, - тон Бена такой будничный, как будто он рассказывает ей об искусстве починки приборной панели истребителя.  
Рей ошарашена. С трудом она заставляет себя сглотнуть и спросить:  
\- И как давно ты это помнишь?  
\- Всегда. – Бен смотрит на её озадаченный вид и добавляет:  
\- Это единственное, что генерал оставила мне от Кайло Рена. Я знаю, почему я здесь и кем я был. И я восхищён тем, что ты пытаешься принять меня, несмотря на то, что ты помнишь тоже.  
\- Если ты помнишь жизнь Кайло Рена, как ты можешь жить с этим здесь, в Сопротивлении? – У Рей не укладывается это в голове.  
\- Это сложно назвать _жизнью_ в любом случае, - горько говорит Бен. – За все жизни, что я отнял, генерал отняла у меня мою. Я не хочу умирать. Мне некуда идти. Поэтому я ремонтирую корабли на еду.  
Бен усмехается и переводит тему, как будто он вовсе и не начинал этот разговор.

***

\- Я не знаю, чего Финн хочет от меня. Вчера он позвал меня слетать на Ювену, посмотреть тамошние закаты двух солнц. Сегодня предложил вместе попробовать какую-то экзотическую настойку от Маз, - жалуется Рей.  
\- Он флиртует, - Бен улыбается своей обезоруживающей улыбкой, придерживая для Рей провод, пока девушка с нажимом скручивает его с оторванным концом в глубине панели.  
\- Чего?  
\- Заигрывает. Пытается понравиться. Это настолько очевидно, что только дурак не заметит.  
\- Я не замечаю. – Рей сердито смотрит на него. Он только что фактически обозвал её дурой. – И вообще… я вряд ли могу кому-то нравиться. Во мне нет ничего особенного.  
\- Ну почему же, - отвечает Бен. – У тебя очаровательные веснушки. И глаза. И твой талант механика…  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь? – поддевает его Рей.  
Мужчина на пару секунд задумывается, а затем отвечает ей:  
\- Ну, наверно, да.  
Рей смотрит на него в удивлении. Кайло Рен только что сказал ей, что она ему нравится. Наверняка он захочет услышать от неё что-нибудь в ответ, например, что он тоже ей нравится или что-то в этом духе. Он сам говорил ей на Старкиллере, что он берёт всё, что только хочет.  
Но Бен – не Кайло Рен. Он видит её смущение и победно улыбается, отвернувшись к проводам и даже не пытаясь продолжить этот разговор. Ему вполне достаточно того, что она покраснела до кончиков ушей. Бен знает, что, как бы ни хотел Кайло Рен взять всё, что он хочет, никому не под силу иметь власть над чужими чувствами и симпатиями.  
Рей задумывается о том, нравится ли ей Бен. На Джакку практически не встречалось существ её расы, поэтому девушке там определённо никто не нравился. Она даже не была уверена, как выглядит эта самая романтическая симпатия, о которой она столько слышала и читала. Когда Рей попала в Сопротивление, она смогла познакомиться с большим количеством людей, среди которых были молодые и симпатичные мужчины. Но ко всем людям Сопротивления она чувствовала одинаковую, не физическую симпатию – она была просто рада, что о ней заботятся, с ней обращаются как с равной, ей предлагают свою дружбу и поддержку. Её любовь одинаково распространялась на всех членов её новой огромной семьи. Бен был частью этой семьи, хотя она и помнила его совершенно другим человеком – опасным, скользким галактическим преступником, отцеубийцей. Стоит ли считать симпатией то, что ей нравится встречаться взглядом с Беном и улыбаться про себя тому, как он неловко отводит глаза? Что во время разговора с ним она мысленно соединяет родинки на его щеках в созвездия? Что она старается пошутить или рассказать что-то забавное, чтобы только увидеть его обворожительную улыбку? Достаточно ли этого, чтобы говорить о какой-то симпатии?  
Мастер Люк говорит ей, что привязанности губительны, они рождают боль, а боль влечёт на тёмную сторону Силы.  
«Но это же не привязанность», - говорит себе Рей. – «Просто симпатия. Невинная».  
Рей поднимается на цыпочки и целует его в щёку.

***

\- И как давно я нравлюсь тебе? – интересуется Рей игриво. Ей приятно, что она симпатична Бену. – С тех пор, как уделала тебя на Старкиллере?  
Бен задумывается.  
\- Думаю, что нет. Там ты вызывала несколько другие чувства. Ты была первой, кто смог дать мне отпор, кто был равен мне по Силе. Это скорее вызывало интерес, азарт… И, к слову, я не имел целью тебя убить, поэтому ты смогла меня победить.  
\- Тогда что изменилось сейчас?  
\- Помимо того, что я больше не чувствую Силу? – ядовито спрашивает он. – Наверно то, что мы смогли поговорить, просто как люди. Без страха и угроз. Ну и веснушки, конечно. Лучшее в тебе.  
Бен улыбается. Шутки, сарказм и серьёзные заявления слетают с его губ иногда с удивительно одинаковой интонацией, но улыбка украшает только те фразы, что он говорит от сердца.  
Рей приближает к нему своё лицо так, что теперь он может пересчитать все её восхитительные веснушки, и целует его в губы. Сперва он, кажется, даже пытается отстраниться, но затем отвечает на поцелуй, даже с некоторым напором. Его губы, пухлые и мягкие, касаются её губ почти невесомо, но властно. Бен – одна из ипостасей Кайло Рена, который берёт всё, что ему нужно.  
Затем он, отшатнувшись, выворачивается из её рук. Близость даётся ему с трудом.

***

В кабине «Сокола» становится жарко. Бен, у которого горят уши и щёки, медленно стягивает с Рей её тунику. Ей становится смешно от его неловкости и недоверия ко всему происходящему. Рей предполагает, что Кайло Рен тоже боялся близости, так как быть близким с кем-то – значит быть уязвимым. Она хорошо знает это, потому что она сама такая же. Джакку учит не доверять. Первый Порядок учит не доверять тоже. А теперь им нужно попробовать довериться друг другу.  
Когда Чубакка отдал «Сокола Тысячелетия» Рей, первым делом она решила, что ночевать будет тоже тут, и организовала себе в задней части кабины импровизированную лежанку. Она уж точно не могла подумать, что на эту лежанку, её, обнажённую, будет укладывать Кайло Рен. По крайней мере, какая-то его часть.  
Пальцы Рей пытаются расстегнуть застёжку на его брюках. Получается не очень – она никогда прежде никого не раздевала. Она вообще никогда и ни с кем ещё не была близка – наверно, это единственное, за что стоило поблагодарить Ункара Платта. Он никогда не пытался её продать в качестве рабыни или проститутки.  
Тело Бена бледное, усыпанное розовыми рубцами и тёмными родинками и всё ещё мускулистое, как у воина. Его кожа мягкая и нежная, и Рей прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, прикасаясь к ней подушечками пальцев. Её рука скользит по его спине вверх и вплетает пальцы в непослушные чёрные локоны. Заколка с его затылка спадает, давая прядям свободно упасть на лицо.  
Его бледная кожа болезненно контрастирует с южным загаром Рей. Жилистые руки Бена прикасаются к ней с нежностью и осторожностью, но эти движения обманчивы – Рей чувствует, как Сила тёмными волнами захлёстывает их двоих, пробуждённая страстью.  
«Неужели ты не чувствуешь её, Бен? – думает она. – Ведь это ты призываешь её сюда. Или не только ты?»  
Когда мужчина остаётся обнажёнными, Рей рассматривает его всего со смущением и любопытством. Внизу живот приятно тянет. Она чувствует сквозь окружающую их Силу его эмоции – растерянность, сомнение, желание.  
Когда его тело, жаркое и тяжёлое, накрывает её, Рей становится страшно от того, что она делает. Что она позволяет делать ему. Но все эти мысли проходят, когда он, чуть помедлив, совершает один резкий рывок – и оказывается в ней.  
У Рей перед глазами всё плывёт, а в голове взрываются вулканы. Она чувствует ужасную тупую боль между ног, чувствует, как по бёдрам течёт немного чего-то тёплого, чувствует его резкие и жадные движения. И совершенно не свои ощущения: соприкосновения нежной плоти с её нутром; свой жар и рельеф там, внутри; движения, которые хочется прекратить немедленно и не прекращать никогда; жадность удовольствия, голод по нему.  
Ещё мгновение – и она уже в голове Бена. Она удивляется тому, как иначе он ощущается теперь, после того, как над ним поработала Лея. В каждом уголке расколотого сознания она натыкается на барьер, созданный его матерью или даже ею самой. Он настолько пустой, что даже не предпринимает попыток задать себе вопросы, что им двигало, когда он совершал какой-то из всё ещё помнимых поступков, не размышляет о будущем или настоящем. Пустая оболочка, без жизни. Лея оставила себе видимость хорошего сына. Плохого сына здесь нет. Его, своего настоящего сына, она уничтожила.  
Девушка случайно надавливает на один из барьеров, и он лопается, показывая ей одно из воспоминаний Кайло Рена.  
 _Тёмное звёздное небо, на котором сложно сфокусироваться, потому что слабость не даёт даже держать веки открытыми. Очень холодно. Всё тело – одна сплошная боль. Оба плеча, бок, лицо, бедро. Левый бок мокрый, поэтому там холоднее всего. Он не чувствует свою правую руку, не может ей пошевелить. Он знает, что планета сейчас взорвётся, что никто не придёт ему на помощь. Ему страшно умирать. Он не хочет этого. Из последних сил он пытается собрать вокруг себя Силу, благодаря своим чувствам: страху, гневу и боли. Но Сила не концентрируется в его слабой оболочке, курсируя насквозь, словно вода через сито. Его тело слишком слабо, чтобы удержать её. Становится ещё холоднее, нет сил больше держать веки открытыми…_  
Бен жадный. Он пытается сдержать себя, но его желание чрезмерное, неутолимое. Он двигается быстрее, жарко выдыхая Рей в шею и заставляя тысячи мурашек бежать по её спине. В конце он глубоко вдыхает, замирает на мгновение, а затем обмякает, выдыхая. Когда он выходит, все видения и ощущения резко покидают Рей, оставляя лишь отголоски.  
Он ложится рядом с ней и смотрит в потолок. Рей уверена – он тоже всё чувствовал и наверняка видел что-то в её голове. Между ног саднит. По внутренним сторонам бёдер размазаны бордовые разводы крови.  
\- Инетересно, это потому что мы оба чувствительны к Силе? – спрашивает она в пустоту.  
\- Понятия не имею, - откликается Бен.  
Рей продолжает думать о том, что она увидела и почувствовала. С одной стороны – это было до омерзения страшно. Особенно воспоминание о медленной смерти на Старкиллере – ведь это именно она оставила там умирать Кайло Рена. С другой стороны – она всегда мечтала о духовной близости с кем-то, но никогда даже помыслить не могла, что эта близость возможна таким образом и может быть такой… всеобъемлющей. Ей даже жаль, что всё закончилось, ведь она могла бы обменяться с ним ещё столькими своими соображениями…  
\- Ты можешь просто мне сказать, - говорит Бен.  
\- Что? – Рей сперва не понимает, что мужчина слышал её мысли - связь между ними гаснет постепенно, затухающей пульсацией.  
\- Язык. Говорят, люди изобрели его, чтобы общаться между собой. – Восхитительная порция сарказма сразу напоминает Рей о том, что она только что переспала с Кайло Реном.  
Помолчав, она произносит:  
\- Я думаю, ты можешь построить себя заново. Отпустить и Бена Соло, и Кайло Рена и стать кем-то свершено другим…  
\- Только не об этом, - обрывает её Бен. – Об этом мы говорить не будем.  
Когда Бен встаёт, чтобы одеться, Рей приподнимается и обнимает его за талию. Её горячая щека прижимается к его спине.  
\- Оставайся до утра. Зачем тебе уходить?  
Бен чувствует дискомфорт, раздумывая над её предложением. Рей слышит через Силу, что он в смешанных чувствах. Он не хотел делать ей больно, хотел удержать свою жадность, свои мысли – и не смог.  
\- Прости… - срывается с его губ.  
\- Шшш, заткнись, - говорит ему беззлобно Рей и тянет на себя, вниз.

***

Во время ужина Рей сидит за столом в столовой Сопротивления в компании По и Финна и обсуждает с ними всё понемногу – новую девушку Финна, о которой он нарочито много говорит, выразительно при этом смотря на Рей; успешную атаку По на командирский шаттл Кайло Рена, которая покончила с одним из опаснейших галактический преступников; обучение Рей в джедайской академии Люка. Рей смеётся очередной шутке По, когда по спине начинают ползти мурашки от осознания – Сила здесь, струится между столов, течёт сквозь неё, привлечённая кем-то ещё. Кем-то за её спиной.  
Рей оборачивается. За соседним столиком, спиной к ней, сидит знакомая фигура сутулого высокого черноволосого мужчины.  
«Мне так плохо, Рей», - не словами, но чувствами ретранслирует он ей.  
«Я буду ждать тебя на «Соколе»», - сообщает она в ответ сквозь Силу.  
«Сокол» - уже давно место их встречи. Она сама не понимает, когда эти встречи перестали носить ремонтный характер, как это вообще произошло, но не испытывает по этому поводу никаких сожалений.  
\- Ребят, я совсем забыла, меня кое-кто ждёт, мне пора бежать, - внезапно говорит она и, попрощавшись, направляется в ангар.

***

Рей сидит в кресле второго пилота и ждёт. Сперва она чувствует присутствие Силы в воздухе вокруг неё, и лишь затем слышит его лёгкие шаги. А может быть и не слышит вовсе, а всё так же чувствует сквозь Силу.  
Он подходит сзади и обнимает её вместе со спинкой кресла. Его голова нависает над её плечом, его волосы щекочут её щёку, а горячее дыхание опаляет шею.  
Стоит ей только подняться, как её хрупкое тело в его руках. Они торопливо избавляют друг друга от одежды, бросая её себе под ноги, а затем он прижимает её спиной к обшивке корабля, и, держа её бёдра навесу, резко входит. В этот момент потоки Силы, плескавшиеся в них по отдельности, словно буря в стакане, сливаются воедино. Чувства, мысли, воспоминания, ощущения – всё становится единым, общим для них двоих. Концентрация Силы так велика, что мелкие предметы вокруг взлетают и зависают в воздухе.  
Бен – эгоист, его волнует только своё собственное удовольствие. Его пальцы так сжимают её нежную кожу на бёдрах, что завтра их будут украшать лиловые синяки. Его дыхание у её шеи заставляет бежать мурашки по телу. Его движения резкие, ритмичные и глубокие, словно он пытается достать что-то у неё внутри. Перед его закрытыми глазами пролетают сцены из его жизни, увиденные её глазами. Бен позволяет им наполнить себя, несмотря на боль, которую они причиняют.  
Руки Бена дрожат – удерживать Рей на весу не так просто, как могло бы показаться. Однако он не ослабляет свою хватку.  
Хотя Рей чувствует лишь боль от его слишком резких движений, ей нравится ощущение единения, когда мысли и чувства друг друга становятся прозрачными. Она видит его детские воспоминания – не самые приятные из тех, которые можно иметь – и думает о том, что они не такие уж и разные. Её руки, обвивающие его шею, почти невесомо гладят шрамы на его дрожащих плечах – побледневшие от давности и ужасно многочисленные. Один из них, самый глубокий и крупный, - её рук дело.  
Его движения ускоряются, становясь ещё более ожесточёнными. Он глубоко вдыхает, на мгновение задерживает дыхание и шумно выпускает воздух из своих лёгких.  
Когда он выскальзывает из неё, вещи, парившие вокруг них, падают на пол, а их ментальная связь прерывается. Какое-то время ещё пульсируют в голове её отголоски – отдельные обрывки, кадры, эмоциональные вспышки, но затем и они затухают, оставляя только ощущение чужой Силы рядом.  
Бен утыкается лбом в стену, не в состоянии устоять на ногах. Дрожащие руки медленно и осторожно опускают её ноги на пол.

***

На планете царит ночь. Только свет дежурных фонарей в ангаре пробивается через лобовое стекло «Сокола Тысячелетия» и отбрасывает косые серебристые дорожки света вглубь кабины пилота, туда, где располагается лежанка. Для двоих она ужасно неудобна – Бен слишком высокий и крупный, чтобы на ней уместиться. Ему приходится поставить одну ногу на пол, чтобы не упасть, но он не жалуется. На его груди спит обнажённая Рей, накрытая до середины спины пледом. Бен не может уснуть и рисует кончиками пальцев узоры на её спине, стараясь запомнить ощущения от прикосновений к её коже.

***

\- Ближе к утру сюда заглядывали Финн и По, - сообщает Бен, одеваясь. – Ночью на базе выла тревожная сирена, наверно поэтому они искали тебя.  
Приглушённый солнечный свет проникает из ангара в кабину пилота. Бледная мускулистая спина Бена скрывается за серой мешковатой робой.  
\- И что они сказали? – Рей не может попасть рукой в рукав туники, её силуэт в Силе излучает недовольство.  
\- Я притворился спящим, как раз, чтобы с ними не говорить.  
\- И что они видели?  
\- Я думаю, всё, чтобы сделать однозначные выводы. Например, тебя, спящую на моей груди. Твою голую спину, - Бен произносит это весьма самодовольно.  
\- То, что мы спим вместе, ничего не значит. Мы просто любовники, - заверяет его Рей.  
\- Конечно. Расскажи это своему ревнивому другу, - отвечает Бен и выходит из рубки. Рей слышит, как в коридорах взрываются светодиодные лампы, не выдерживающие его Силы.

***

\- Ух ты, какая крутая штука, - Финн стоит в ангаре и крутит в руках новую лазерную винтовку По. - И как хорошо лежит в руке!  
\- Осторожно, Финн, она неисправна, лучше бы вообще её не трогать… - пытается предостеречь его По.  
Неподалёку появляется Рей и машет мужчинам рукой. Финн машет ей в ответ рукой, держащей винтовку. По пытается убедить его положить неисправный агрегат на место, но слишком поздно – Финн задевает пальцем спусковую кнопку, и сноп ярких красных искр вырывается вглубь ангара.  
Финн и По в ужасе замирают, смотря туда, куда улетел заряд винтовки.  
На противоположной от алой стрелы стороне стоит Рей, обездвиженная страхом. Заряд, потрескивая, висит в воздухе в тридцати сантиметрах от её груди.  
Сначала мужчины думают, что заряд остановила с помощью Силы сама Рей – ровно до того момента, как Бен Соло, стоящий недалеко от них, вскидывает руку. Он постепенно краснеет настолько, что розовая полоса шрама начинает казаться самым бледным пятном на его лице, пальцы начинают дрожать - сначала мелко, а затем разбиваются крупной дрожью.  
\- Рей, - почти неслышно выдыхает он. Ему всё труднее удерживать выстрел на месте, но Рей всё не движется, скованная страхом, и Бен опускает голову, изо всех сил пытаясь _не отпустить_. Как же страшно, когда жизнь важного тебе человека зависит лишь от того, сможешь ли ты _удержать_.  
Финн приходит в себя первым. Он подлетает к девушке, резким движение сгребает её в охапку и оттаскивает прочь.  
Бен разжимает хватку, покачиваясь. Бластерный залп устремляется вперёд, разнося в щепки один из новеньких «Икс-вингов».  
Бен понимает, что увиденное По и Финном натолкнёт их на определённые мысли – из обрывков воспоминаний Рей он помнит, что они видели, как выстрелы останавливал силой мысли Кайло Рен. Да что там По – всю базу Сопротивления это натолкнёт на мысли.  
\- Она того стоила, - шепчет он, пока дрожь в руке и Силе всё никак не соглашается уняться.

***

Рей очень зла. Бен чувствует это, поэтому с крайне беспристрастным видом выслушивает её тираду, стискивая в руке электроотвёртку.  
\- Поверить не могу, что из-за тебя мне пришлось залезть им в головы! – говорит она.  
Кончики губ Бена совсем чуть-чуть приподнимаются в улыбке. Она заставила По и Финна забыть случай с винтовкой, хотя раньше никогда не пробовала свои силы на друзьях. Это значит, что он для неё важен. Что ради него она готова поступиться своими принципами. – Как ты вообще смог?  
\- Я видел в твоих мыслях, как ты училась призывать Силу. Просто взял твои воспоминания и попробовал так же, - отвечает мужчина бесцветно. – Это полезный навык. И, как видишь, я всё ещё не перебил всю базу Сопротивления. И не собираюсь, если тебя гложут сомнения. Я здесь ради тебя. Потому что только ты в моей жизни - настоящая. Только ты имеешь значение.  
Девушка испытывает смешанные чувства от этого заявления.  
\- Я – падаван. Нет эмоций – есть лишь покой. Нет страсти – есть лишь ясность мыслей.  
\- Джедайский бред, - фыркает Бен, отводя взгляд.

***

\- У нас нет будущего, - говорит внезапно Бен, пока обнажённая девушка лежит у него на груди в кабине «Сокола Тысячелетия».  
\- Ну да, - соглашается она. Бен старается быть невидимым, она - всегда на виду. Он – отступник и убийца, она – падаван и надежда галактики. Они не могут никому рассказать о том, что происходит между ними двоими и Силой. Даже не могут рассказать о том, с кем проводят свои ночи. – Да и нет ничего такого, из чего это будущее могло бы получиться. Мы просто любовники.  
\- Угу, - мрачно мычит Бен.  
\- А ты хотел бы быть кем-то большим?  
Внутри Бена всё кричит. О, как бы он хотел сейчас быть в ней, чтобы она чувствовала все его мысли и чувства, чтобы закричать ей беззвучно в голову о том, кем он на самом деле хотел бы для неё быть… Но сейчас они не связаны, и она не слышит его мыслей, поэтому он молчит. Словами он вряд ли сможет это передать.  
Бен задирает голову, так что Рей, лежащей на его груди, теперь видно только его белоснежную шею и кадык, возвышающийся на ней джаккуанским песчаным барханом. Повинуясь силе притяжения, слёзы стекают из уголков глаз по его вискам и теряются где-то в волосах.  
\- Я никогда не смогу простить Кайло Рену Хана Соло, - говорит Рей, сворачиваясь калачиком на груди Бена, чтобы избежать соблазна посмотреть ему в лицо.  
Бен горько усмехается:  
\- Тогда у нас с тобой много общего. Я тоже никогда не смогу ему этого простить.  
Рей молчит и чувствует, как Бена под ней несколько раз сотрясает судорога. Как бешено колотится его сердце. Как громко свистит воздух, когда он втягивает его с усилием через нос, стараясь усмирить сбившееся дыхание. Рей размышляет о том, смог бы Кайло Рен так давиться беззвучными рыданиями от осознания всей безнадёжности своих привязанностей, всей непреодолимости жажды обладания, принадлежности. К Хану Соло. К ней. Нет, Кайло Рен точно не смог бы так. И Бен – точно не Кайло Рен. И теперь Рей отчётливо понимает, что Бен никогда не смог бы стать джедаем - каждая клетка его тела кричит: «Покой – это ложь! Есть лишь страсть!».  
А она сама? Сможет ли она однажды стать джедаем? Отвергнуть привязанности как ненужный балласт, погружающий в скорби, а через них – в тёмную сторону Силы? Она всегда так отчаянно хотела принадлежать кому-то, она так легко привязывается к людям… И Бен нуждается в ней вовсе не из-за её Силы, как Сопротивление, или из-за секса – нет, он нуждается именно в ней самой из-за своей собственной неполноценности, надломленности. И она сама – такая же надломленная и неполноценная без него.  
\- Для начала, - начинает она говорить, когда чувствует, что дыхание и пульс Бена под ней пришли в норму, - мой _больше-чем-просто-любовник_ должен перестать быть таким эгоистом. Если мы собираемся продолжать делать то, что мы делаем, тебе стоит научиться прислушиваться к моим ощущениям тоже.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Бен тихо и немного в нос.  
\- И поцелуи. Хочу, чтобы ты целовал меня. 


End file.
